1. Technical Field
The invention comprises a device for protecting wave surfers and a method of its use.
2. Description of Related Art
Surfers in ‘paddling mode’ lie prone on the surfboard as they paddle out to wave-bearing regions of water. During this operation considerable forces may be brought to bear upon the chest, ribs, sternum and other areas. To deal with such, wetsuits are sometimes used, which provide some measure of protection at the expense of the suit and some degree of freedom and comfort.
Hence, an improved method for paddling mode protection still a long felt need.